Hollywood Heights: Like brother and sister
by Cavalialover
Summary: Nora and Max are getting married. So Loren not only gets a new father but also Eddie Duran, huge player and international rockstar, as her brother. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1 Didn't hear you right

_**This idea has been in my head for so long and I just had to get it out. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**My mom and I. That's how it has always been. My dad left when I was 16. I'm now 18 so it's only two years ago. I want to forget everything about it. I want to forget the heartbreak I felt. I want to forget the pain of him beating me. I want to forget how helpless I felt when he beat my mom. I may want to but I will never forget all of that. I can't forget it because my nightmares remember me every time. The nightmares got less but if I have them they're horrible. My mom and I are now happy though. We've been free from him since he left and it doesn't look like he's coming back. She dated some jerks but luckily it didn't get serious. Don't get me wrong, I want my mom to be happy. But I don't want another man in her life. I can't trust another man. Not for my mom and not for myself either. My mom and I are happy without men in our life. I don't want anything to change. **

Loren (walking into the living room): So what did you want to tell me?

Nora: Sit down sweetie.

Loren (sitting down): What is it mom?

Nora: I'm getting married.

Loren (laughing nervously): I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right. I thought you said you were getting married.

Nora (looking serious): I did

**How? I've never seen a man here. She never said anything about another man in her life. This can't be happening. She can't get married, everything will change. Hurt, pain, heartbreak. NO! I can't go through that again. I can't! I stand up from the couch and walk backwards.**

Loren: But how?

Nora: I'm sorry I never told you about him sweetie. He always told me to tell you but I always said I would tell you later because I was afraid of you getting hurt. I know how much Trent hurt you and I know you don't want another man in your life.

Loren: I can't believe you never introduced him to me.

Nora (standing up): I'm sorry sweetie. I know you're afraid of getting hurt.

Loren: I'm NOT afraid. I'm not that weak girl anymore.

**I put on a straight face because I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to break. I was always this weak girl but when my dad left I turned into a bad girl. It protects me from pain. I learned karate and kickboxing so I can protect myself from men. **

Nora: I know and that's what scares me sweetie. You changed. I've never said anything but I don't know if it's a good thing. You dress so differently and your make-up is so much havier. But besides that, you get in trouble all the time.

Loren: Mom, I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing.

Nora: Do you?

Loren (firmly): Yes I do.

Nora: Are you mad at me?

Loren: I am but I'm also happy for you. When am I going to meet him?

Nora: He's having dinner with us tonight.

Loren (walking away): All right and mom?

Nora: Yeah sweetie?

Loren (walking into her room): Please stop calling me sweetie.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie: What do you mean you're getting married?

Max: I mean that I'm getting married.

Eddie: How is that possible? I never even knew you were dating.

Max: I wanted to tell you but I always thought I would just tell you when it got serious.

Eddie: I can't believe you never introduced her.

Max: Come on son, don't be mad at me. We're going to have dinner at her place so you'll meet her then.

Eddie: All right, I'm happy for you pops.

**He's getting married? How did that happen? I haven't seen him dating since my mom passed away when I was ten. And since I'm 18 now, it's a long time ago. My phone is ringing so I pick up.**

_Eddie: What's up?_

_Ian: It's me man. Do you want to score some chicks?_

_Eddie: I'd love to but I can't. Apparently my dad is engaged and we're having dinner with his fiancée tonight._

_Ian (shocked): You choose that above banging girls?_

_Eddie: I don't have a choice man._

_Ian: I never thought I would ever see Eddie Duran, player of the school and international rockstar, pass a chance to bang a girl. Well you never know, maybe your dad's fiancée has a hot daughter you can bang._

_Eddie: I wish but he didn't say anything about a daughter._

_Ian: That sucks man, well I have to go._

_Eddie: See you._

* * *

**I put on some black jeans, a red v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket and my red hightops. Some gel in my hair, making it messy and I'm done. I walk out of my room and my dad and I get into my black lamborghini. I wanted to drive so that's why we're taking my car. My dad gave me the address and I speeded to it. My dad told me to slow down but that's just lame. We arrived soon and I park the car on the lane. My dad got out of the car and I checked my hair before coming out of it too. My dad's already knocking at the door so I quickly walk over to him. The door opens and a hot brunette is standing there. I've got to admit, my dad has taste. My attention didn't stay too long on the woman though because a girl walked up to us from behind dad's fiancée. And not just a girl, no, Loren Tate. She used to be this shy girl but since a few years she's definately the hottest girl in school. Yes, I did notice her when she was shy but she was never Eddie Duran material.**

Nora: Hi, I'm Nora-

Eddie (cutting her off): Tate

Nora: Eh...yeah...that's me. It's so nice to finally meet you.

Eddie: Yeah, same here.

**My eyes just staid on Loren. Ian was right, Nora really has a hot daughter I can bang. I'm doubting that it will be tonight though. Almost every single one of my friends tried to get her but she turned them all down. I wonder what her deal is.**

Nora: This is my daughter-

Eddie (cutting her off again): Loren

Nora: Yeah, you know her?

Eddie (still staring at Loren): Kinda

**My eyes trail from her legs to her face. Black pumps, long smooth incredibly sexy legs, really short tight leather skirt, black leather jacket tight pink top showing part of her breast. My eyes staid there a little longer. Watching her hot boobs. She's wearing a black laced bra. Flowy hair, smooth skin, hoop earrings and smoky make-up. I stare into her eyes and she's watching right back to me. This marriage won't be so bad after all.**

Loren: So mom, you didn't tell me your fiancé is rockstar Max Duran.

Nora: Should I have?

Loren: Yeah you should have. You didn't tell me I was going to have a brother either.

**Ugh, brother. I don't want to think of Loren as a sister. Because if she would be I couldn't think about her long smooth legs around my waist. Her body thrusting up and down on me. Her breasts in my hands. **

Loren: You just let me find out I'm going to have a brother by suprise.

**Two times, this is officially getting weird.**

Nora: I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't think you would care.

Loren (walking towards her room): Well, I do. And I told you to stop calling me that.

**This Loren is something. And her ass, wow, this dinner is so much better than going with Ian. Her hips swing from side to side every step she takes. It's incredibly sexy.**

Nora: Dinner will be ready in a sec. You can wait for it with Loren in her room?

Eddie: Yeah, I'll do that.

**I hold back the smirk on my face while saying that. Nora doesn't have to know all the details of my thoughts about Loren. I walk into Loren's room and there she is sitting on her bed checking her phone. **

Eddie (closing the door): So, Loren.

Loren (looking up): Hi?

Eddie: You look hot.

Loren (standing up and walking towards Eddie): You can't do this.

Eddie (confused): Do what?

Loren: You can't try to get into my pants...or skirt in this case.

Eddie (smirking): And why can't I?

Loren (walking around him moving her hand over his body): Because...Eddie...we'll be like brother and sister.

Eddie (groaning): Would you please stop saying that?

Loren (smirking): What's wrong bro? Can't handle the truth?

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I slowly walk towards the door and see Max and Eddie Duran standing there. Wait, Max Duran is my mom's fiancé? My mom's marrying a rockstar? She could've told me. And she also could have told me I was going to have a brother. A very sexy brother...who's checking me out too. I wonder if he has a sixpack. And if he has I would love to kiss it, feel it...stop it Loren! He's your brother and a huge player! You've seen him at school with all of those girls around him. **

Nora: This is my daughter-

Eddie (cutting her off again): Loren

**He knows my name? Probably only since I became 'this Loren'. We look into each other's eyes. I keep a straight face but from the inside I'm melting. Those eyes are so beautiful...and practically undressing me. **

Loren (walking towards her room): Well, I do. And I told you to stop calling me that.

**I walk into my room and sit down on my bed. My mom's probably sending Eddie to my mom right now. After a little while he walks in. My mom's so predictable.**

Eddie (closing the door): So, Loren.

Loren (looking up): Hi?

Eddie: You look hot.

**So typical. He has to stop this, we're going to be brother and sister.**

Loren (standing up and walking towards Eddie): You can't do this.

Eddie (confused): Do what?

Loren: You can't try to get into my pants...or skirt in this case.

Eddie (smirking): And why can't I?

**I move my hand over his body to tease him.**

Loren (walking around him moving her hand over his body): Because...Eddie...we'll be like brother and sister.

Eddie (groaning): Would you please stop saying that?

Loren (smirking): What's wrong bro? Can't handle the truth?

**He suddenly pushes me against the door roughly and crushes his lips onto mine. He starts moving his lips and I have to say that it feels great. Smooth lips, strong body pressed against mine. I try to stop myself from kissing him back but I can't. I start moving my lips too. Slowly at first but we speed up almost immediately. He's such a great kisser. He roughly pushes his tongue into my mouth. I'm still trying to stop myself from kissing him back but he's just a too good kisser. I moan softly as his hands trail from my back to my ass. My hands are on his chest. He kisses me roughly and I grab his shirt. I have to stop this, I really have to stop this. I don't want a man in my life, especially not some player who is about to be my brother. He removes one of his hands from my ass and lifts my leg pulling me against his bump. This is turning me on like crazy and I just can't pull back anymore. I let out another soft moan and Eddie pushes me against the door again. I feel dissapointment when he removes his lips from my mouth. But dissapointment immediately turns into pleasure as he starts kissing my neck. I swear, this guy has magic lips. I moan and put my hands in his hair. I have to stop this, I barely know this guy.**

Loren (moaning): Eddie...aah...Eddie we have to stop this...aah. We can't...aah.

Nora (yelling): Loren?! Eddie?! Dinner is ready!

* * *

**_So, what will happen? Was this a one time thing or is something more going to happen? Will Nora or Max walk into the room and bust them? Should this stay a one shot ot not?_**


	2. Chapter 2 Marriage sucks

_**Thank you guys for sooooo many reviews. They inspire me. Without them I wouldn't be writing.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren (moaning): Eddie...aah...Eddie we have to stop this...aah. We can't...aah.

Nora (yelling): Loren?! Eddie?! Dinner is ready!

* * *

**I immediately push his head away from me and walk away from him. I pull my clothes straight and make sure my hair's not messy.**

Loren (walking out of her room): You have to understand that this is a one time thing. It's not going to happen again. I'm not going to be your next girl toy.

**I can't believe I was so stupid to let this happen. My mom is going to freak out. That's why she can't find out. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Unfortunately Eddie sits down next to me. I guess I have to get used to that because we're going to be living in the same house. Max and my mom sit down too and we start eating.**

Max: So, Loren, how are you doing at school?

Loren: Average...

Nora: But she can do much better if she wants to. She used to be a straight A student until he-

Loren (cutting her off): Can we just drop the subject?

Nora: Sure sweetie.

Loren: Don't call me that, please?

Max (trying to stop the awkward silence): Do you have a boyfriend?

**I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now. I mean what can I say? No I don't have a boyfriend but I just made out with someone who isn't my boyfriend and also happens to be your son and my future brother.**

Loren: Ehm...no.

Nora: Loren doesn't trust men since he-

Loren: Mom! I told you to drop it!

Nora: I'm sorry, he just made such an impact in our lifes.

Loren: I don't want to talk about him.

Nora: I know, I'm sorry.

**I see Eddie looking at me confused but I just act like I don't see it.**

Max: So, Nora, I was wondering. Could you and Loren maybe move in with us already? I can't wait until we're married. It's way too long.

Nora (smiling): I love that idea! When?

Max: How about we move your stuff tomorrow?

Nora (smiling): Sounds great.

Loren: Do we have a say in this?

Eddie (smirking): I'm okay with it.

**I know where his mind is going and I don't like it. He's totally thinking about the sexual side of me moving in with him. I don't want to move in with them!**

Loren: I'm not.

Nora: Why not?

Loren: I don't want to move in with total strangers.

Nora: Think about the positive side of it. You can leave this house of bad memories and you can build up a bond with your new dad Max.

Loren (walking to her room): I don't want a new dad, one was bad enough.

**I walk into my room and grab some clothes and put them in a bag. I walk past the kitchen and ignore all the questions that are coming my way. I get into my car and drive to the gym. I change into a pink sport bra and black booty shorts and I put on some boxing gloves. I start hitting the boxing ball and after about two hours I decide it has been enough. I change and walk to my car. I get in and drive home. I'm glad to see that the black lamborghini is no longer there. I couldn't have dealt with that. I understand that what I said to Max was mean but that's how I feel. I don't want to move in with them and I don't want a new dad. I don't want a dad at all, just like I don't want a boyfriend. I park my car and walk into the house. Just like expected my mom's waiting for me on the couch.**

Nora: Where did you go?

Loren: To the gym.

Nora: Please sit down?

**I sit down and look at her face. It shows all kind of emotions. Disappointment but most of all concern. **

Nora: I understand how hard all of this is for you. I know you don't want me to say this but you're afraid.

Loren: I'm **not **afraid.

Nora: You're afraid of getting hurt again.

Loren: The fact that I don't want to move in with total strangers doesn't make me afraid.

Nora: They're not **total **strangers.

Loren: They are to me and Eddie is a total stranger to you too.

Nora: Moving in with them will help me get to know Eddie.

Loren: They're both total strangers to me, especiall Max. And you come with crap like how he's going to be my new dad? I don't even know him. And about Eddie mom. You don't even want to get to know him. He's the player of the school. He banged almost every girl in school. I think Melissa and I are the only ones he hasn't done.

Nora: That doesn't mean I don't want to get to know him. It just shows that he needs a mother in his life.

Loren: Yeah right.

Nora: And Max is a very sweet man who would love to have you as his daughter even when you say such mean things to him.

Loren (grabbing her bag): I'm going to take a shower.

**I walk to my room and undress myself. After a long shower I walk into my room and put my pyjama on. I get into my bed and call Melissa.**

_Melissa: Hey girl, what's up?_

_Loren: My mom is getting married._

_Melissa (laughing): Sorry, I didn't hear you right. I thought you said your mom is getting married._

_Loren: I did, she is._

_Melissa (shocked): You're kidding right?_

_Loren: I wish I was._

_Melissa: With who?_

_Loren: Ooh, get ready for this._

_Melissa: Who is it?_

_Loren: Are you sitting down?_

_Melissa: Yeah, I'm on my bed. Why?_

_Loren: She's marrying Max Duran._

_Melissa (squealing): No way! No fucking way! You're going to be rich! ...wait...you're going to live with EDDIE DURAN! It will be like the two of you are a couple. You can have sex with him all the time! You're so lucky!_

_Loren: He's a player._

_Melissa: He's also incredibly sexy. He's just sooo hot. So you're saying nothing happened between the two of you?_

_Loren: Ehm...well_

_Melissa (strict): Loren Tate, tell me right now._

_Loren: I had a weak moment okay! He's just a too good kisser!_

_Melissa (squealing): Oh my god, oh my god, what happened?!_

_Loren: I was teasing him and he suddenly kissed me. I really wanted to pull back but he's such a good kisser! _

_Melissa (squealing): This is so great! Did you have sex with him?_

_Loren: No, we're probably the only ones he hasn't banged and I'd like to keep it that way._

_Melissa (laughing nervously): Yeah, we're the only ones... You never had sex with him (hestitating) and I haven't either..._

_Loren: Why are you suddenly acting so weird?_

_Melissa: No reason. I have to go, bye!_

**She hung up before I could even say bye. That was so weird. Well, I guess Mel is a little weird.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Pops and I just got home and I decide to call my mate.**

_Ian: Dude! Why are you calling?! I just convinced this girl to come home with me!_

_Eddie: Sorry man but I have major news. You're not going to believe who my dad's marrying._

_Ian: Who is it?_

_Eddie: Nora Tate._

_Ian: Nora Tate as in mother of the hottest girl in school **Loren **Tate?_

_Eddie (smirking): The one and only._

_Ian (shocked): No way! That's not fair! You lucky bastard! Did you bang her?!_

_Eddie: Almost but we got interrupted because dinner was ready._

_Ian (shocked): So you **did** make out with her?!_

_Eddie (smirking): Yeah..._

_Ian: Was she any good?_

_Eddie: It was one hell of a make out session man. Out of all the girls I had...she's the best kisser of them all._

_Ian: You are one lucky man. I have to go now...to take care of some...buisness._

_Eddie (laughing): Well good luck with that._

**All I heard was the sound of two people making out so I hung up. I got out of my clothes and put on some sweatpants before getting into bed. Loren really is a great kisser but it was more than that. It felt different. Well, she's probably just a good kisser. This is not going to be a one time thing Loren Tate.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I wake up by my mom barging into my room.**

Nora: Loren, wake up! You're not going to be late again.

Loren (groaning): Just a minute!

Nora: Get out of bed! NOW!

Loren (getting out of bed): Fine! I'm up, happy?!

Nora (smiling): Very happy. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Eddie's picking you up in 30 minutes.

Loren: What?! No! I'm not going to school with him.

Nora: Yes you are so get dressed. Max hired men to move our stuff so we don't have to do a thing. Eddie will take you to our new home after school.

Loren: So, that's it? We're just going to move in with them?

Nora (kissing Loren's head): Yes sweetie. (walking out of the room) Now hurry up.

**I put on denim booty shorts, hot pink hightops and a hot pink one shoulder shirt saying "So what?". I put on shadow eye make-up, put in earrings and brush my hair. I finish all of it with red lipstick and walk into the kitchen. I make some coffee for myself and sit down on the table.**

Nora (walking in): Loren, don't sit on the table and you have to eat something.

**I just keep sitting on the table, drinking my coffee until I hear a car honking.**

Loren (sarcastic): Wonderful, Mr. Player is here.

Nora: Be nice to him.

Loren (walking out of the house): I won't!

**I get into his black lamborghini and he drives off. **

Eddie (checking Loren out): You look hot today Mrs. Tate.

Loren: Only today?

Eddie (still checking her out): Neh, you always look hot.

**I put my feet up and stare out of the window.**

Eddie: Get your feet down, you're making my car filthy.

Loren: No and way grosser things happened in this car. (counting her fingers) Like you having sex, you getting a blow job, you mastrubating-

Eddie (cutting her off): Whoa, I don't mastrubate.

Loren: So you do all of those other things in here, that's just gross. And you complain about me putting my feet up.

Eddie: We're going to be living together for a long time. It would be much more fun if you wouldn't act like this towards me all the time.

Loren: But you know, the problem is that your idea of having fun always involves sex. And you're just not my type so I guess we won't have fun.

Eddie: Oh please, I **am **your type.

**He is my type, except the fact that he is a player. He's so my type, I'm longing to feel those soft lips against mine again but I'm not going to let him use me like he used most of the girls in this town.**

Loren: You're not. I don't date players.

Eddie: You don't date anybody.

Loren: You don't date anybody either.

Eddie: That's true but I don't because I don't want to be with one lame chick for the rest of my life.

Loren: You don't believe in marriage?

Eddie: No, come on, I'm a guy. Guys want other chicks.

Loren: I don't believe in marriage either but I don't sleep around with the whole town.

Eddie (teasing): And why don't you believe in marriage, Tate?

Loren: It's none of your buisness.

Eddie (teasing): Come on, we'll be living together so I will find out eventually.

Loren: You really want to know?

Eddie (smirking): Yeah

Loren: My dad beat me and my mom my whole life so I was actually glad when he finally left us two years ago. I don't believe in marriage because men are not trust worthy. You're just another example of it. Now happy?

Eddie: No, of course not. He's an asshole.

Loren: Can we just drop the subject?

Eddie: Hey but I'm not like him.

Loren: No, you're not but you're not trust worthy either.

**We arrive and Eddie parks his car. I don't wait for him and just walk to my locker.**

* * *

_**They're going to be living together! HAHAHA, I'm gonna have so much fun writing this story. What do you guys think? Still think this should be a story?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren: No, you're not but you're not trust worthy either.

**We arrive and Eddie parks his car. I don't wait for him and just walk to my locker.**

* * *

**From the corner of my eye I see something bright running up to me. It can only be one thing...Melissa.**

Melissa (squealing): You arrived at school in Eddie's lamborghini!

Loren (sarcastic): I know Mel, I was there.

Melissa: Your mom marrying Max Duran is the best thing that ever happened to you.

Loren (sighs): We're moving in with them today.

Melissa: Really? Why?

Loren (sarcastic): Nora and Max love each other so much that they can't wait.

Melissa (squealing): This is so great!

**I close my locker and Melissa and I walk to class together. I sit down and Melissa is about to sit down next to me when Eddie plops into the seat next to me.**

Loren: Melissa is sitting there.

Eddie (looking up): Oh, hey Mel.

Melissa (cheerful): Heeeey Eddie.

Loren (confused): You two know each other?

Eddie: Yeah...

**They both have this mysterious look in their eyes and I don't know what to think about it. Melissa looks nervous all of the sudden.**

Loren: Well...ehm...like I said, Mel is sitting here.

Melissa: Oh I don't mind, you two can get some alone time together. (giggling) Maybe to discuss the details about your little get together yesterday.

**Melissa walks away and I'm just sooo emberassed.**

Eddie (smirking): You told her about us.

Loren: What us? There is no us.

Eddie (whispering): You told her about our incredibly hot make-out session.

Loren: It was a one time thing.

Eddie (smirking): You enjoyed it.

Loren (lying): No, I didn't.

Eddie (smirking): You did, that's why you told Melissa.

Loren: I told Melissa because she asked me.

Eddie: So if I would kiss you again you would pull back immediately? You would manage to resist me?

Loren: Yes, I would.

Eddie: There's only one way to find out if that's true.

Loren: Don't you dare.

Eddie: Or else?

Loren: I'm a black belt in karakte and I'm good at kickboxing.

Eddie: I'm good at kickboxing too.

Loren: Believe me, you don't want to mess with me.

**The teacher walks in and the lesson starts. Eddie laid one of his hands on my thigh more than once and every time I slapped it away. He would just grin at me and I would glare at him. I was happy when the lesson was over because he was starting to turn me on. The next lessons I sat next to Melissa and now it's lunch break. I walk into the yard and start walking to Melissa and Adam, who are sitting on a table next to the populars. Suddenly Eddie grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. I try to get up but he's too strong. I hate his muscles. No, that's not true. I love them. Sooooo, I'm feeling really awkward right now. Everybody at the table is staring at me. Some of the girls are glaring at me and the boys are just checking me out. **

Ian (checking her out): Well hello Loren Tate. Nice to finally meet you.

Loren: We've already met...you know (teasing) when I turned you down.

Chloe (sassy): Eddie, what is **she **doing here?

Eddie: Isn't it obvious?

Ian: She's enjoying sitting on Eddie's lap.

Loren: I'm not enjoying this at all. I want Eddie here, to let me go. (sarcastic) Can you arrange that for me sweet sweet blondie?

Chloe (sassy): Go fuck yourself.

Loren: Sorry, that's more Eddie's thing.

Eddie: It's not, I already told you.

Tyler (taking a bite of his food): No, fucking girls is more his thing.

Loren (rolling her eyes): Yeah, I already knew that.

Eddie (smirking): From today on, Loren and I will be living together.

Tyler: Really? (checking Loren out) Nice

Loren (fake smiling): Yeah, we're going to be brother and sister.

Tyler (frowning): Brother and sister?

Eddie (smirking): I'd like to think of it another way.

**I look at Melissa and plead with my eyes for her to come help me but she's just sitting there smirking at me. Suddenly a girl walks up to our table and pulls Eddie into a kiss. I use this to get out of Eddie's lap and walk to Melissa and Adam. I sit down and glare at them.**

Loren: I can't believe you guys didn't help me!

Melissa: Why would I take you away from sex god Eddie Duran?

Loren: Because I hate him!

Melissa: Yeah, that's why you made out with him right?

Adam (shocked): You did what?!

Loren: I had a weak moment, I already told you Mel!

Melissa: You sooo like him.

Loren: No, I don't.

Melissa: You do.

Loren: I don't.

Melissa (singing): You do.

Loren (sighs): I don't get why I'm even trying.

Melissa (smiling): Me neither.

Adam: Melissa, why would you want Loren to be with Eddie?

Melissa: He's sexy, duuh.

Adam (grossed out): And he's a player. I mean look at him already making out with that girl while he just flirted with Loren.

**We all look into Eddie's direction and see him making out with that blond girl who just kissed him.**

Melissa: He's still sexy though.

Loren: I don't want anything to do with him.

Adam: That's kinda hard if the two of you are going to be living together.

Loren: I'll just think of him as a brother.

Melissa (giving her a look): You really think you can do that?

Loren: I..I mean su- (sighs) ...no...but I can pretend like I can.

Melissa: Yeah right.

**The bell rings and we all get to our next class. After the rest of my classes I walk out of the school and see Eddie leaning against his black lamborghini in front of the school. He looks incredibly sexy and I just want to run over to him and jump him. I walk to the car instead.**

Eddie (smirking): Ready to live together sexy?

Loren (teasing): Not really bro.

**His smirk disappears when I say that and I get into the car. He gets in too and the smirk is already back on his face. We drive to the address in silence and when we get there I'm amazed. I keep my face straight though. This place is huge. It's this big white mansion with kilometres backyard. We both get out of the car and I take it all in with my face still straight.**

Eddie: Pretty great huh?

Loren (shrugs): I guess it's okay.

**We get into the house and it's even bigger than I expected. There are these big stairs which both start at one side of the hall and reach each other at the first floor. In the hall is this big sparkling chandelier and there are several doors. There's no door between the hall and the living room. We walk into the living room and there's this big black sofa in the corner of the room. There's a huge flatscreen TV hanging on the wall in front of the couch and there's a black lounch table standing beween the sofa and the TV. The rest of the room is filled with a big black beautiful grand piano. The rest of this floor is huge too. We walk up the stairs and Eddie shows me all of the rooms. They're all huge and modern. There are two rooms left to see. We walk into Eddie's room and it's a little bit different than what I expected. I expected to see posters of naked girls on all of the walls but there aren't. It's a very expesive room but for the rest it's typical boy stuff. There's this huge black bed for two persons standing in the middle of the room against the wall. His room is huge too. There's also a fireplace which runs on gass and I think it's really cosy. There's a black carpet laying in front of it. **

Eddie: You like it? (smirking) Because you're gonna spend a lot of time in here.

Loren (walking out of the room): Keep dreaming.

**We walk into the last room that's going to be mine and I'm shocked. The room has black walls just like Eddie's room and it's just as big as his room. There's a white bed with the same size as Eddie's bed standing in the middle of the room against the wall. There's a big white carpet next to my bed. The room is already decorated except for my stuff that's still in boxes. There's a big white couch in the corner and a big walk in closet. I walk in it and see already very much clothes and shoes in there. They're expensive clothes and my style. There's also many jewelry and much make-up. **

Loren (confused): From who is all this stuff?

Eddie (smiling): It's yours. You like it?

Loren: Yeah I do. Did Max buy all of this?

Eddie (smiling): No, I did.

Loren (turning around): Well, you have good taste.

**I walk to the other side of the room and there's a big window. There's a window seat in front of it. I look out of the window and I can see the whole backyard. It's huge. I can't even see the end. I walk out of my room which is next to Eddie's and we walk downstairs. **

Eddie: Do you want to take a look outside?

Loren: Sure

**We walk out of the house and the first thing I see is a huge pool. I always imagined a pool when I thought of a mansion but this one is so much bigger than I ever imagined. There's this cosy terrace and after walking for a little while we reach the yard. It's just grass and flowers but in the distance you can see the mountains. The flowers make some sort of path and Eddie and I start walking through the garden. Sometimes there's a big place of grass where you can do anything you want. **

Loren: I should go back to unpack my stuff.

**So we walk back and I start unpacking. I still don't want a new family but I do love the house. I guess I should say mansion. After a small hour I am done unpacking my stuff and I walk out of my room. I walk past Eddie's room and an arm suddenly pulls me into his room. The door closes and I'm suddenly pinned against it. Eddie's face is very close and all I can think about are his muscles. He's not wearing a shirt and he looks so sexy.**

Eddie (smiling): Hey

**Those muscles, damn, how did he get them like that.**

Eddie: Loren?

Loren (perplex): Ehm...yeah?

Eddie: We're going to a party tonight.

Loren (still perplex): Uhu...wait what?

Eddie: We're going to a party in an hour.

Loren: What do you mean we?

Eddie: You're going with me.

Loren: Why would I do that?

Eddie: Because you don't want to stay home all night watching our parents make out.

Loren (sighs): Fine, I'll go.

Eddie (smirking): Wear the outift I picked out for you. You'll look sexy.

Loren: You were in my room?

Eddie: Yeah, the outfit is on your bed.

Loren: Eddie! You can't just go into my room!

Eddie (softly pushing her out of his room): Uhu

**The door closes and I scream his name one last time before walking into my room. I'm shocked to see what outfit Eddie picked out. It's a bit revealing but like I said before: Eddie has taste. He even picked out my underwear! I mean, who does that! There's a black lace bra with a black lace string. There are also a pink dress and pink pumps. I put all of it on and make my make-up shadow. The dress ends at the middle of my thighs and the bra pushes my breasts up a little bit. I make gentle curls in my hair and walk out of my room. Eddie was about to come in and when he sees me, he smirks at me.**

Eddie (smirking): This is going to be a great night.

Loren (sighs): I wouldn't count on it.

* * *

**_ So, what will happen at the party? Let me know if I should make another chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4 Partying

**LOREN'S POV**

Eddie (smirking): This is going to be a great night.

Loren (sighs): I wouldn't count on it.

* * *

**We both walk downstairs and yell at our parents that we're going out. We get in Eddie's lamborghini and he drives to this club called "Make memories". He parks his car and we both get inside. Eddie leads me to the dancefloor and this time I let him. An erotic song starts to play and we start moving our bodies against each other. Eddie just smirks at me and after a while a bunch of girls walk up to them. The push me aside like I'm nothing so I just walk over to the bar. **

Loren (yelling): Can I get a metropolitan?!

Bartender: How old are you?

Loren (lying): 22!

**He starts making my drink. I guess I can definately pass for 22. He gives me my drink and I pay him. While I start drinking, I look at Eddie and all of the girls. They're trying to touch practically every part of his body. I'm so angry at him right now. He doesn't even notice I'm gone. He just dumps me as soon as we're here. I didn't even want to come. I finish my drink and ask for another round of the same.**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

**Loren orders four times more and she's really drunk right now. It's becoming late and Loren thinks Eddie still didn't notice her being gone. She walks onto the dancefloor and grabs a hot looking guy. She starts grinding against him and doesn't notice Eddie looking at her. Eddie has about ten girls surrounding him but his eyes are fixated on Loren. Loren finally realises Eddie's staring at her and starts kissing the guy. The guys gladly accepts and they start making out. Eddie's eyes still don't leave Loren. Instead they become dark. This doesn't make him pull away from all of the other girls though. When he song ends, Loren pulls back and walks outside. She starts walking home but it's very hard with her her 7 inch heels and being really drunk. She swings from one part of the street to the other. And the worst part is that she doesn't have a clue where she is. She has never been to this club or even this part of town. At this moment she doesn't care though because she's drunk and can't think clear. Suddenly a car starts slowly driving next to her. It's a black lamborghini which wheels light up blue because it's dark. For one moment she's sober enought to get scared. What if it is a raper? Someone turns down the window though and that someone is Eddie. **

Eddie: Loren, get in the car!

Loren (giggly): Your wheels are blue!

Eddie: I know, now get in.

Loren (giggly): Tinky winky is also blue.

Eddie (sighs): No, he's purple.

Loren (laughing really hard): HE'S GAY!

**Loren just keeps laughing and Eddie parks his car. Loren lays down on the ground and just keeps laughing. Eddie gets out of the car and walks over to her. He tries to lift her but she makes it really hard by moving all the time. Eddie finally manages to throw her over his shoulder and puts her in his car. He closes the door and gets in on the other side. Eddie starts driving home and meanwhile it's three o'clock.**

Eddie: What were you thinking walking home alone? Someone could've raped you.

Loren (trying to be serious): Rape is not cool.

**She really doesn't sound serious though with her talking with a dubble tongue. It makes everything she says sound funny. Eddie's not in the mood to laugh right now though. He really was worried. Before he left the house Max and Nora yelled that Loren was his resposibilty and that he had to take care of her. Then Nora walked up to him and told him Loren has been through a lot so that he really had to look out for her. Eddie just waved it off like it was nothing but even without their parents saying it Loren would've felt like Eddie's responsibility.**

Eddie (sighs): No, it isn't. What did you have?

**Loren tries saying it but she has trouble pronouncing it.**

Loren: It was a...ehm...metro (laughing) like a train!

**She laughs for a while without Eddie laughing with her and then goes back to pronouncing the drink.**

Loren: Metro...po-p-po-politi-no that's wrong. Metro-po-p-po-pol-

Eddie: A metropolitan?

Loren (squealing): YES! THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! Congratulations!

**Loren starts jumping up and down on her chair, congratulating me. Then she starts to sing happy birthday until she realises that's not for this occasion. She stops singing and starts laughing really hard. This goes on for about 5 minutes and Eddie's still mad at her for making him worry.**

Eddie: How many did you have?

**Loren lifts her hand and starts counting on her fingers. She makes a fist and then grabs her thumb. Then she grabs her index finger and then her middle finger. She proudly lifts them into the air.**

Loren: I think 3...no 4, no that's not right...

**She moves her fingers from 3 to four but then gets confused. She starts thinking about it and then says hestitantly while removing her middle and ring finger.**

Loren: It was 2...NO! I know! Five, it was definately five.

**She shows Eddie a full hand and nods proudly. Eddie just shakes his head and it's silent for a little while until Loren decide she's bored.**

Loren: Daddy left two years ago.

**Eddie looks up suprised and Loren stays silent for a little while. When she continues Eddie's suprised that she can concentrate on one subject for so long.**

Loren: I loved my daddy. Until I was four, then h-h-he started hitting mommy. I loved mommy more than d-d-d-daddy. I-I h-hitted daddy but h-he would just t-throw me a-away.

**Eddie looks up suprised by her talking about this. Last time she told him something about this he didn't get the impression that she liked the subject. **

Loren: H-he started hitting me when I was...3, no that's not right...ehm...i-it was 6. W-When I was 5, no 7, he started d-doing s-something else. Daddy also d-did it to m-mommy and said t-that it was b-because he l-loved us.

**Then Loren suddenly starts giggling. Eddie's really wondering why she's laughing right now.**

Loren (laughing): Daddy is a funny word. Haha, daaaaaaddyyyyyyyy. It's f-funny. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyy.

**She keeps stretching the word daddy for another ten minutes while laughing like crazy. It's really annoying. In the mean time her previous words just repeat in Eddie's head, trying to get a meaning to it. _He started doing something else...because he loved us. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? After ten minutes Eddie slams his hand on the wheel.**

Eddie (frustrated): LOREN! Can you just SHUT the FUCK, UP!

**Loren immediately stops laughing and looks shocked. After about a minute Eddie can hear her starting to cry. It's the first time he ever heard her cry and he really doesn't like it. She never shows this vulnerable side of her. She always acts strong. They arrive at home and he parks the car. He walks over to Loren's side and opens the door. **

Eddie: Hey, I didn't mean that. Come on, let's go inside.

Loren (sobbing): Can I get a hug?

Eddie: Of course you can.

**Eddie pulls her into a hug and he noticed Loren behaves very childish when she's drunk. He guesses we all do. Eddie helps her stand up and locks his car. He guides Loren inside and lucky for them the lights are already out, meaning their parents are already asleep.**

Loren: I TOTALLY LOOOOOVE THIS HOUSE!

Eddie: Shhhhh!

**Eddie really wants Loren to keep quiet. He's so dead when their parents see Loren like this. Loren stumbles up the chairs with some help from Eddie. He guides her inside her room and sits her down on the bed. When he lets go of her she immediately falls down on her back. He decides she just has to stay in that position while he goes to his room to grab one of his shirts for her. He doesn't really think she's gonna be comfortable knowing he squished her into one of the babydolls he bought for her. He rushes to his room and grabs a button up shirt. He rushes back to Loren's room to see that she fell on the ground. She's just giggling and she doesn't stop while he helps her back on the bed. He gets her out of her dress and decides that he has been sweet Eddie for long enough. Now he can take his advantage of this situation. He lets her go and she falls back down on the bed again. Eddie takes a few steps back and admires her body. He can feel his boner starting to grow. Man, what a body. Loren just giggles at him.**

Loren (giggling): You're pretty. Melissa is pretty t-too but she's a girl and you're prettier.

**Eddie gets her in his button up shirt and while he closes the studs Loren moves one of her hands underneath his shirt.**

Loren: I-I never had sex. I mean, not r-really.

**Eddie closes the last stud and is shocked by what Loren tells him next.**

Loren: Do you w-want to have sex with me?

**Eddie is conflicted for a little while. Having sex with Loren is all he wanted to do since he found out she was the daughter of his dad's fiancée. But not like this, not when she has no idea what she's saying. Not when she would wake up the next morning and scream if she found out we had sex. No, Eddie wants her to remember every little detail of it.**

Eddie: I would love to have sex with you.

**Loren begins kissing Eddie's neck but he pushes her down on the bed.**

Eddie: But not now.

Loren (whining): Why nooooooooooooooot! I want to!

Eddie: Because you're drunk.

Loren (whining): I don't care!

**She starts kissing Eddie's neck again but he just pushes her back down on the bed again.**

Eddie: Go to sleep.

**Eddie turns of the lamp and kisses her head before walking to the door. He waits there until she's asleep.**

Eddie: Damnit, I should have watched you better Loren.

**Then he turns around and walks into his own room.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV **

**What did I do last night? My head fucking hurts. I look at my night stand and see that it's nine o'clock. I try to sit up but the pain in my head immediately makes me fall down again. I lay down for a few minutes but get bored. I see that my phone is on the nightstand so I grab it and send Eddie a text. It's better than laying here until at least twelve o'clock.**

_Loren: Wake up..._

**When he doesn't reply in a minute I decide to send another text and to bug him until he comes here.**

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

_Loren: Wake up..._

**I can hear the beeping of Eddie's phone come closer with every text I send. Suddenly he bursts into my room. **

Eddie (yelling): What the fuck do you want?! It's 9 o'clock in the FUCKING morning!

Loren: Stop fucking yelling at me. How bad do you want my headache to be.

Eddie: Gosh, I thought that you were annoying when you're drunk but nooooo you just have to be annoying ALL THE TIME.

Loren: Just get me an aspirine.

Eddie (sarcastic): Because you ask so nicely.

**Eddie walks into my bathroom and returns with some water and two aspirines. I take them and then turn to Eddie. I now notice that I'm wearing Eddie's shirt.**

Loren: Eddie...why exactly am I wearing your shirt?

Eddie: I had to change you out of your clothes and I thought this would me more comfortable than a babydoll.

Loren (getting mad): You saw me in my underwear?!

Eddie: You would have reather slept in your dress?

Loren (sighs): No...thank you I guess.

**It's silence for a while and I'm really wondering what I blurted out last night. I tend to get a little talky when I'm drunk.**

Loren: What did I say last night?

Eddie (smirking): You wanted to have sex with me.

* * *

_**So, wondering what Loren's reaction will be? I know I am. I had so much fun writing Loren being drunk. I just love drunk Loren. What mess did she get herseld in now? What did her father do to her and Nora? **_

_**"Song to listen to: rather be by clean bandit"**_


End file.
